Ikthians
The Ikthians are a technologically advanced race of aquatic creatures that have come to Nexus seeking rare natural resources, scientific knowledge, and the secret technology of the Eldan. Alien, cold, and hostile, the Ikthians believe they are superior to most races, and display a frightening emotional detachment in everything they do, be it scientific experimentation or violent acts of aggression. The Ikthians care nothing about claiming territory or establishing domain, but they will not hesitate to eradicate anyone or anything that stands in the way of achieving their objectives on Nexus. Physical Description Ikthians are lean, wasp-waisted humanoids that stand more than two meters tall on land, and half a meter taller underwater with fins unfurled. They are rarely seen without their helmets and body armor when on dry land, but in their natural habitat they are decidedly inhuman. The average Ikthian face resembles a cetacean predator, mouths lined with dozens of tiny, sharp teeth and small eyes nestled beneath a prominent brow. Their skin tone ranges from deep blue to silver, with twin pairs of hydrodynamic gills flanking their heads. Origins The Ikthians evolved on Ikthia, a planet almost completely covered in water. During the later stages of their development they discovered the rare and exotic material known as aquaplasm, one of the purest physical manifestations of Primal Water - and an extremely potent source of energy. With aquaplasm, the Ikthians became one of the most technologically advanced races in the galaxy, achieving great things in areas like advanced weapons development, augmentation and acceleration of biological growth, and interstellar travel. Inspired by a belief in their racial superiority, the Ikthians united under the flag of the Ikthian Empire. It is believed that even the Eldan considered them a threat, though it is unknown whether the masters of Nexus had any major encounters with the Ikthians. Ikthian Divisions Triton Guard The Ikthian military on Nexus is known as the Triton Guard, and is comprised of Ikthian super-soldiers and the officers who command them. Because there were relatively few Ikthians in the initial exploratory units to Nexus, a large percentage of the Triton Guard currently serving there have been grown in Ikthian incubation farms located in various hidden locations on the planet's surface. The Cortex The Cortex is the Ikthian scientific division of the empire. The brilliant scientists of the Cortex have been the catalysts for a vast array of technological advances that make the Ikthians one of the most powerful races in the galaxy. Many scientists of the Cortex on Nexus have been grown in Ikthian incubation farms. Ikthian Data Records Scans of Ikthian data terminals in Whitevale have revealed a shocking fact: the Ikthians appear to be at least partly responsible for the frigid conditions in the region. By attempting to access the power within the massive floating Eldan superstructure called the Focus of Water when they first arrived on Nexus - part of their never-ending search for what they call "aquaplasm" and what the rest of the galaxy calls "primal water" - they triggered what seemed to be a sort of automatic defense system. The Focus unleashed a wave of primal water that froze everything within a huge radius, a wave of such immense power that its effects are still being felt. Their actions may even have permanently altered the region's climate, though it may be possible to use the Focus itself to reverse the effects. Hydrocrawlers Hydrocrawlers are used by the Ikthians for defense, remote exploration, and heavy labor. Scan data reveals, however, that they are not in fact bots or vehicles, but cyborgs. Although very little of their bodies remain organic, hydrocrawlers possess an Ikthian central nervous system, residual elements of a skeletal structure, and an intact aquatic respiratory system. Nutrients for the hyrdrocrawlers biological components are delivered via the outer shell. They have no ability to speak, but can communicate via text screen. Darktide Neural System The Darktide Ikthian invaders are employing a neuron-based computer network that allows them to directly interface with any of their own technology instantly with no need for any ordinary physical interface. It appears, however, that their technological designs include physical operation options in case of emergencies. Judging from the powerful firewalls defending the neural system from outside incursion, it contains a great deal of information the Ikthians would like to keep secret. Ikthian Technology Design Scans indicate Ikthian technology employs varieties of primal energy and dangerously subversive physics to master technology on a level surpassed only by the long-lost Eldan. Simply put, Ikthians employ Primal Water to power everything in their society. Every piece of technology they use has at its heart some small amount of the stuff. Category:Bestiary